Kazuhira Miller
Kazuhira Miller, also known as Kaz, McDonell Benedict Miller, and Master Miller, was the second-in-command of the Militaires Sans Frontières during the mid-1970s and FOXHOUND's survival trainer during the 1990s. He was well-read and possessed a vast array of scientific knowledge.Metal Gear Solid 4 Database, Kojima Productions (2008). Biography Early life The child of an American GHQ officer and a Japanese woman, Kazuhira "Kaz" Miller was born in Japan, during the country's occupation by U.S. military forces, and was named after the Japanese word for "Peace" (和平) by his mother. Kaz was conceived as a result of his mother working as a prostitute, though his father treated her as a wife. Kaz's early life in Japan was a struggle, as he was born after his father had returned to America, and could not obtain Japanese citizenship due to his father being unknown. Many Japanese children would often mock him for his Western appearance, with his light blue eyes and ash blond hair. However, his father had left his mother some money prior to leaving, which she used to set up a shop, selling items such as cigarettes to occupation troops. When Kaz was ten years old, his mother became ill, leaving him to run the shop by himself. While his mother was bedridden, he stumbled upon a picture of his father, and began showing it to the American soldiers who came into the store, asking if they knew who the man was. He eventually learned from one of his father's students that the man was Colonel Miller, who had retired from active duty and was serving as a military instructor. Kaz knew he wanted to go to America as well as meet his father, so he eventually sent a letter to him in the U.S., requesting to travel there. That wish was eventually granted and Kaz was picked up from his home, left his mother behind, and went to the U.S. to get an education. Kaz soon discovered that he once had a half-brother, though he had recently died in the Vietnam War, which had caused his father to enter a state of depression. Taking on his father's surname of "Miller," Kaz was supplied with money to enrol at an Ivy League school, later graduating from it and receiving his college degree. During his stay in America, he also witnessed the rise of the anti-Vietnam protests that were occurring within America. He then returned to Japan, only to find that his mother wasn't angry that he had left her behind, but that she had simply forgotten who he was entirely, her mind having been affected by the disease, which she had contracted during her days as a prostitute. Shortly after returning, he joined the Japan Self-Defense Forces, both to pay for his mother's hospital bills, and also as a way for him to get a taste of the battlefield. Unfortunately for Kaz, life in the JSDF wasn't as glamorous as he had hoped. His skills as a policeman were unmatched, but his superiors often feared them and chose not to reward those skills, so he didn't rise through the ranks as quickly as one would expect. Furthermore, he longed for a more active battlefield than what life in Japan typically offered, and by 1970, he decided to leave the JSDF, especially after witnessing The Temple of the Golden Pavilion author Yukio Mishima's suicide at the JSDF Headquarters. He returned to America, only to learn his father had himself committed suicide, and was already buried. After his mother died, he began to drift around the world as a mercenary and a well known philanderer who loved the freedom of the '70s. Miller's travels eventually led him to meet Big Boss (Naked Snake) in Colombia, where he was fighting for the rebels and Big Boss for the Colombian government. Big Boss and his men had already wiped out all of Miller's unit, so Miller prepared to take his own life with a grenade and die fighting. Big Boss was impressed with his spirit, likening it to that of a samurai, and convinced him to instead join the Militaires Sans Frontières, with him later recovering at an infirmary. Miller played a vital role in the management of the MSF and supported Big Boss during his missions in Colombia. In 1974, Miller brought Paz Ortega Andrade and Ramón Gálvez Mena to the Militaires Sans Frontières camp on the Barranquilla Coast, after making sure that they weren't being followed by "their "friends" from Langley." Gálvez wanted to hire Big Boss and the MSF to repel an invasion force that had recently entered Costa Rica. Unlike Big Boss, Miller didn't really feel that the deal was a bad idea, especially with the offer of an offshore production facility in the Caribbean to use as a base of operations (as their current base was in disrepair), although he began to suggest against accepting the offer after it became apparent that Gálvez was actually a KGB agent. Big Boss eventually agreed to take Galvez's offer for Paz. From the offshore facility, dubbed "Mother Base," Miller provided radio support, via unidirectional signals, to the MSF forces as they entered Costa Rica. Big Boss managed to find a radio within a nearby shipping facility and contacted Miller, noting the unusually large amount of radiation film badges located there, and the radioman that he had previously interrogated having mentioned something about "spears" being delivered in the cargo. Miller and Big Boss then realized that this could mean only one thing: nuclear weapons were being shipped into Costa Rica, something that Miller found horrifying. Miller then suggested that they ally with the local Sandinistas that had been ousted from Nicaragua, to help in tracking down the supply route to the facility in Mount Irazu. Meanwhile, he and the MSF refurbished Mother Base, personally suggesting to Big Boss that he be assigned anywhere on the base's staff that needed assistance, citing MSF's small size. Despite Big Boss's view that being second-in-command was good enough, Miller did not want feel as though he was just "sitting around."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Miller > About Himself > Role in Mother Base In addition, he also rigged Big Boss's radio so that he could contact Paz while she was hiding at Ciudad Colon.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Snake, I rigged that radio so you can contact our young lady friend Paz. Miller later had FSLN comandante Amanda Valenciano Libre, her brother Chico, and Cécile Cosima Caminades extracted from Costa Rica, after Big Boss made contact with them. Miller continued to propose ideas for the expansion of MSF, including the adoption of a Mess Hall Team,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Listen, Boss, we both know you’re the reason MSF’s grown so much. But it’s time we started putting more thought into provisions. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Good point. A place this big needs a good stockpile on hand. // Miller: The Japanese say, “You can’t fight on an empty stomach.” Something we learned in World War II. // Snake: Obviously. Maintaining a steady supply of provisions is one of the basic principles of logistics. // Miller: So I went ahead and set up a Mess Hall Team. The team members’ numbers and abilities will affect the amount of grub to go around. Without enough food, morale will drop. They get hungry enough, and we could start losing people. Anyway, I need you to assign guys to the Mess Hall Team. Snake: Copy that. a Medical Team for Mother Base's sick bay,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Boss, one more thing… // Naked Snake/Big Boss: Now what? . // Miller: It’s about sick bay. Naturally, we can use it for the sick or injured, like we did with Amanda. But we can’t expect people to get better without the proper treatment. // Snake: …Uh huh. // Miller: So I figure we’ll need a Medical Team for that. The number of team members, and their abilities will determine how quickly the sick and injured heal. They can also monitor everybody’s health. // Snake: Right. Prevention is the best medicine. // Miller: You got it. Remember to wash your hands often and gargle twice a day, Boss. // Snake: If only I had the time. an Intel Team,Kazuhira Miller: I thought that with all the new guys we’ve got, we should get an Intel Team going. We’d send agents around the country to scout out different locations. That way we’re better prepared – no matter where we end up. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: That’s actually not a bad idea. // Kazuhira Miller: They could probably develop recon equipment for us, too. We could also have them transport goods and direct the Mother Base support strikes. You can send an item to a Co-Op teammate from the “DELIVERY” Menu. outside operations,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: With all the men we have now, it may be time we started sending some of them to other countries. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: You mean dispatching mercs? // Miller: How else are we gonna keep feeding the crew we have? // Snake: I know… You’re right. // Miller: Okay. To deploy troops, select “Outer Ops” from the Mother Base Menu. If it goes really well, we might even get new recruits, weapons design specs, or leads on new missions. We can deploy any vehicles or large-scale weapons in our arsenal as well. and voluntary recruitment.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Boss, I’m starting to wonder if recruiting soldiers with the Fulton isn’t a little… heavy-handed? ... I think the voluntary approach could be more pragmatic. Technically we’re not a corporate entity, but at our size that’s not too far from the truth. We can’t keep using guerilla tactics to find new blood. To search for volunteers, select “RECRUIT” from the menu. Or, select “Trade” to exchange soldiers with other mercenary units. He also coined the phrase "Pooyan Mission" for operations that involved preventing enemy usage of Fulton recovery, named after a pet pig belonging to neighbors of his, during childhood.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > About This Mission (063 Pooyan Mission-065 Pooyan Mission) > Miller > Pooyan Mission "Pooyan" is a reference to the arcade game of the same name produced by Konami. With Amanda in crutches due to her injuries, Miller initially attempted to stop her from leaving Mother Base's sickbay, citing concern for her wanting to return to the battlefield, only for Big Boss to point out that she wanted to do so for her comrades, and suggested letting her out of sickbay for the time being as it was also beneficial to MSF's development.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: You’ve gotta talk to Amanda. // Naked Snake/Big Boss: What happened? // Miller: She wants to leave sickbay and get back onto the battlefield, but she’s not fully healed. She’s still in crutches – who’d be crazy enough to fight like that?! You have to talk some sense into her. // Snake: Is she with you right now? // Miller: No, she’s in sickbay. She keeps shouting about how she doesn’t want to be there. She won’t shut up about it. She’s driving me- // Snake: Let her go. // Miller: What? // Snake: If that’s what she wants, let her go. // Miller: I’m really not in the mood for jokes, Snake. Snake: I’m serious. Let her go. // Miller: Why? So she can come back in a body bag? // Snake: I’m really not in the mood for jokes, Kaz. // Kazuhira Miller: What are you talking about? // Snake: Amanda isn’t the type to just sit around in sickbay. She has a sense of duty – her purpose in life is to fight. The battlefield isn’t just the best thing for her, it’s the best thing for her compas, too. She’ll be a huge morale boost – that can only benefit MSF. // Miller: You think so? // Snake: You’re good at fighting, Kaz – one of the best… but you’ve got a lot to learn when it comes to people. // Miller: … So where should I put her? // Snake: I’ll think it over and find a team for her. Don’t worry, she won’t let us down. // Miller: Whatever you say, Boss. In addition, after AI weapon researcher Dr. Huey Emmerich defected to the MSF and was assigned to the R&D Team to develop a bipedal tank, Miller discussed the possibility of the weapon's name, and the two came up with "Metal Gear ZEKE." Miller believed that MSF would need ZEKE as a deterrent against other countries, in order to achieve true independence.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Huey Emmerich: One more thing: our new bipedal weapon needs a name. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Good point. We can’t keep calling it “our bipedal weapon.” // Huey: I had a talk with Miller, and we came up with “Metal Gear ZEKE.” // Snake: Metal Gear… ZEKE…? // Huey: Yep. As you know, “Metal Gear” was coined by Granin. // Snake: And “ZEKE”? // Huey: It’s a name the U.S. military gave to a Japanese aircraft that flew during World War II. ZEKE was the Japanese navy’s best fighter plane. So are you okay with that, Snake? // Snake: Sure, fine by me. // Huey: Miller was saying that an army without borders will need a deterrent against other countries. He’s right. With Metal Gear, MSF can achieve true independence. // Snake: Here’s hoping. Big Boss and Miller eventually learned that Hot Coldman, the CIA Station Chief of Central America, was the one behind the invasion and the Peace Walker Project, although Big Boss ended up captured shortly after a failed second-attempt to destroy the Mammal Pod. During Snake's capture, Miller explained to a concerned Amanda that there was one thing Big Boss would never allow the Peace Sentinels to confiscate from him (referring to the jigsaw that Big Boss had on his person that he disguised as a scar that was a copy of The Boss's scar). In addition, Miller, noticing that he couldn't get into contact with Paz, had an MSF member sent to the school at Ciudad Colon, and discovered from the soldier that while the school itself did exist, Paz and Galvez were not seen in the school for quite some time, and later relayed these details to Big Boss as soon as the latter escaped from the prison. However, neither Big Boss nor Miller had known that Coldman was planning on using Peace Walker to launch a nuke towards Mother Base, namely to poison the fish and crops so that mass production could begin, but also to annihilate the MSF. When they learned this, Miller stated that Big Boss had to stop Peace Walker from arriving in Nicaragua. However, after that had failed, he considered evacuating Mother Base, but decided against it as the personnel believed in Big Boss.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Naked Snake (Big Boss): Kaz. They're targeting Mother Base. Don't you think you should evacuate? // Kazuhira Miller: Nah... Everybody here believes in you, Boss. He did, however, prepare a backup unit in case Big Boss was unable to stop Peace Walker at the U.S. Missile Base in Nicaragua.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: We're prepping a few backup units. Don't Let 'em launch, Snake. We're counting on you! Later on, Miller arrived with the majority of the MSF forces into Nicaragua to aid Big Boss in stopping Coldman's plans. After joining forces with Amanda's FSLN group, they took down the Peace Sentinels, arrested Gálvez (who was really Vladimir Zadornov, a KGB agent), and a dying Coldman. Miller also lectured a distraught Paz in not picking up a gun unless she planned to use it. Miller discovered that Coldman activated Peace Walker, and not only was it going to be launched at Cuba (Zadornov had changed the target earlier), but it would also transmit false missile trajectories to third parties all over the world, including NORAD and the Pentagon. He alerted Big Boss and Strangelove (who were on their way to the Peace Walker unit to find out the answers to why The Boss and Big Boss fought in Tselinoyarsk) about what happened, with Coldman dying before he could give the abort code (a factor he had taken into account), forcing Big Boss and Strangelove to destroy the Peace Walker unit. After the fiasco ended, Miller teamed up with Huey Emmerich and Strangelove to build Metal Gear ZEKE, which was created from the prototype weapons of the Peace Walker Project. He also arranged for Peace Walker's nuclear warhead to be fished out of Lake Nicaragua, both to avoid causing another conflict for the natives, and to provide MSF with a possible nuclear deterrent. After some thought, Big Boss accepted Miller's proposal to install ZEKE with the warhead.Kazuhira Miller: There's something I need to discuss with you, Boss... // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Get to the point, Kaz. // Miller: We recovered the nuclear warhead that was loaded onto Peace Walker from the bottom of Lago Cocibolca. // Snake: What? // Miller: Warheads are radioactive, even if they're reletively stable. If we just left it there it would contaminate the lake, or fall into the hands of terrorists... // Snake: ...Creating another crisis. // Miller: Right. So while the White House is figuring out how to cover its ass, I thought we'd take some precautions. // Snake: What did you have in mind? // Miller: Load it onto ZEKE. // Snake: What? // Miller: What else would we do with it? ZEKE is our deterrent. To protect ourselves from nuclear attack, we need a nuclear weapon ourselves. Of course, if you're not on board, we could always dispose of it. But it won't be easy getting another nuke. This is a golden opportunity. ...We could always get rid of it later - load it onto some fishing boat and leave it out in the middle of the ocean. No one would ever know it's there. But if you want to get rid of it, Boss, we'll get rid of it. // Snake: No... Don't. As long as there are nukes out there, we need one ourselves if we're going to be a world power. // Miller: I knew you'd see it that way, Boss! So long as we stand apart from nations, we need something to put us on equal footing. In a way, MSF is a country itself. And we just became the world's seventh nuclear power. // Snake: Nuclear power... When Paz Ortega Andrade came to stay aboard Mother Base, Big Boss tasked Miller with keeping an eye on her. However, when Miller attempted to shield Paz from the crude atmosphere of one of the MSF's monthly birthday parties, he failed after becoming drunk himself and began mooning everybody, saying that they should see "the real Kazuhira Miller." Miller once delivered a package to Big Boss from EVA, after having it checked for explosives. Upon learning about Big Boss's former ties to EVA, he speculated that the two had been lovers, and warned that his commander not get "distracted" by her at the expense of MSF.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Package for you, Boss. // Naked Snake (Big Boss): What? // Miller: Yeah. Looks like a cassette tape. Don’t worry, it’s clean. No trace of explosives or anything. Return address just says “EVA.” // Snake: EVA… // Miller: Someone you know? // Snake: Old… acquaintance. // Miller: Ho ho hooo, the plot thickens. Tidings from an old flame? // Snake: Don’t start, Kaz. Anyway, I’ll check it out later. // Miller: OK, just don’t go running off after this chick. We can’t afford for you to be “distracted” right now. With Vladimir Zadornov in MSF custody, Miller considered recruiting him into the group in order to boost the other Russian members' morale. However, Zadornov's numerous escape attempts from Mother Base forced him to change his mind against it. After Zadornov escaped captivity for the seventh and last time, Big Boss warned Kaz that he must have had "an accomplice" given his final words. Miller then noticed that ZEKE had begun to move on its own, implying that someone had hijacked it, and noticed that Paz was acting strangely. Paz then revealed that she was really Pacifica Ocean, a Cipher agent. After disabling ZEKE and defeating Pacifica, Miller apologized to Big Boss because the former knew what Paz and Galvez had been up to all along, and in fact was in on their plot, but didn't tell Big Boss sooner.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: Snake.... That name Paz mentioned at the end - "Cipher" - it's code. It means "empty"... It also means... // Naked Snake (Big Boss): "Zero." // Miller: A world of electronic intelligence built on codes. And at the center of it all, a zero... // Snake: Kaz? // Miller: Uh, look, Boss... I owe you an apology. Here me out, OK? // Snake: ...Sure. // Miller: I, uh, I knew Paz and the professor... I knew who they really were, all along. // Snake: (turns around fiercely upon realizing the implications of what Kaz was trying to say) Kaz... // Miller: I used them. // Snake: I suppose you were the one who brought them to Colombia in the first place, huh? // Miller: Guilty as charged. Paz wasn't just CIA, you know. She was working for the KGB, too. And for this Cipher group. In other words, she was a triple agent. Miller had secretly been acting as a business partner to Cipher (Zero) in order to expand MSF, due to his belief that the mercenary business would become a new driving force in the world economy after the Cold War's end,Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: This mercenary business we've built - someday, it's going to be the new driving force in the world economy. The Cold War's not going to last forever. Sooner or later, it's going to give way to an era of regional conflicts and terrorism. A paradigm shift from counter-Communism to counter-terrorism. In the new age, armies won't be tied to states, and war will become a business. We'll be a valuable commodity. There'll be clients all over the world who need our services. MSF is only the beginning. What we're creating is a revolution in itself. Am I right? // Naked Snake (Big Boss): Kaz, it's... not going to be that easy. considering himself nothing more than a business partner, and thus neither an ally nor an enemy of him.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Library > Data Files > Secret Call In addition, he had earlier leaked news of Paz's modifications to Zero before she had a chance to lie about her progress.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). This is confirmed in both Paz's final diary entry and the secret call However, Miller presumably stopped working for Cipher altogether after the latter had ordered Paz to launch a nuke at the East Coast, to frame the MSF as being an extremist cult should Big Boss refuse to rejoin Cipher, and thus jeapordize any chances for MSF expanding. At some point, Miller examined UFO photos given to the press by Sir Eric Gairy, prime minister of Grenada, and stumbled upon an image of the Chrysalis AI weapon, which he then reported it to Big Boss. Big Boss revealed that he had taken the photo and given it to Chico, which he had then sold to a magazine. Speculating that the CIA was involved in recent incidents of cattle mutilations and abductions across the Americas, Miller expressed concern at Gairy's attempt to have the UN investigate the "UFO problem," believing that he may be "digging too deep" and would get himself into trouble.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Miller > Situation in Central America > Grenada 1977 was the real life date of Gairy's first address to the UN regarding UFO investigaiton. However, its reference in the ambiguously dated briefing file makes its placement in the Metal Gear timeline uncertain, seeing as the events of Peace Walker predominantly occur in late 1974. Ground Zeroes In the late 1970s, the MSF received reports that Paz had survived her fight with Big Boss and was rescued by a fisherman when she lay adrift in the Caribbean. He later planned a rescue mission to retrieve Paz (who was detained by Cipher on the Cuban prison facility Camp Omega under suspicions of her allegiance being compromised) as she was the only viable link left for MSF to track down Cipher and find out their plans. It's also implied that he found out about Cipher's imprisoning her via intercepting transmissions made by Cipher.Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes demo: Kojima Productions (2012) Kazuhira Miller: Our 'friends' at Cipher suspect Paz could be a double agent. She’s being held for interrogation at a camp on the southern tip of Cuba. 40 hours after Chico lost contact with the MSF on Camp Omega, Miller sent Big Boss to rescue both Chico and Paz, having learned that they were detained within an old area of the facility, while he and the rest of MSF will deal with the nuclear inspections by the UN that were implied to have been sent by Cipher due to Paz's earlier leaks about their possessing a nuclear weapons program.Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes (demo), Kojima Productions (2012) Kazuhira Miller: The upcoming inspection of Mother Base has to be connected somehow. The timing’s too perfect. // Big Boss: The UN’s nuclear inspection... // Miller: My guess is they’re trying to corroborate Paz’s leak. We’re an army without a nation. Word of our capabilities gets out, and we’ll have the whole world out to shut us down. Having an American private intelligence agency is bad news. Cipher’s the ones who sent Paz to us in the first place. Unfortunately, he and the other MSF had been caught in the attack by XOF via a "trojan horse" operation. He ended up wounded to the extent that he had to be helped out by several MSF soldiers. Afterwards, he and Big Boss also ended up hospitalized, with Miller himself suffering lacerations to his face. Later career Miller eventually parted ways with Big Boss, adopted the name "McDonell Benedict Miller," and later served as a survival master within the SAS, the Green Berets, a U.S. Marine boot camp, and FOXHOUND. He also went on to volunteer as a coach in a mercenary school twice a year before eventually retiring. During his time as a drill sergeant in FOXHOUND, he was referred to as "Hell Master" and draftees called him "Master Miller" with the utmost respect. It was there that he met and helped train Solid Snake, among which he trained Solid Snake on how to sense an enemy if sight alone couldn't help,This is explained in the Metal Gear Solid novelization by Raymond Benson as well as implied in a Codec conversation with "Master Miller" during the Shadow Moses Incident. various methods of deciphering transceiver frequency codes,This is mentioned in the Raymond Benson novelization for Metal Gear Solid, as well as implied in a transceiver conversation with Colonel Campbell and Master Miller, when Snake tries to figure out the meaning of "WIS.OhIO" in Dr. Kio Marv's SOS message. how to endure torture,This is implied in a conversation with "Miller" when Snake was captured during the Shadow Moses Incident. using CQB, as well as using common appliances to hide under. Miller also became married to a woman named Nadine, with whom he fathered a daughter, named Catherine. He would later divorce his wife, after which he decided to reside in Los Angeles with his daughter. In 1999, Master Miller was reunited with and assisted Solid Snake, whom he provided with information on improving one's health, along with guidance on how to overcome the various obstacles he faced there. During Snake's battle with Big Boss, Miller referred to his former MSF commander and friend as a "monster."Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, Konami Corporation (1990). Master Miller: "Solid Snake, that guy Boss is a monster. You can't beat him with just your fists. Use your head! By February 2005, McDonell Miller had retired and had moved to Alaska to live in solitude, in a three story house with his huskies, occasionally helping to train the Alaskan scouts during his free time. However, three days prior to FOXHOUND's revolt on Shadow Moses Island, Miller was murdered in his home by an unknown assailant. Liquid Snake, FOXHOUND's squad leader, then assumed Miller's identity in order to aid Solid Snake in his mission to Shadow Moses, and provided him with information on how to operate within the Alaskan environment via Codec. This disguise also fooled Snake's commander Roy Campbell, who had requested Miller's support in the first place.Metal Gear Solid, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (1998). "Master Miller:" Campbell told me about the situation here Shadow Moses Island. I thought I might be of some use. // Solid Snake: There's no one I'd rather have in a foxhole than you. The truth was later revealed when mission staff members Nastasha Romanenko and Richard Ames became suspicious, after "Miller" revealed information on Naomi Hunter that not even the DIA were aware of, resulting in Ames sending an agent to his home, and the discovery of the real Miller's dead body.Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty, Konami Computer Entertainment Japan (2001). In the Darkness of Shadow Moses: The Unofficial Truth: "How did he Miller manage to find out so much about Naomi by himself and from the middle of nowhere when the DIA investigators couldn’t?" Richard called one of his men over and ordered them to look into Miller’s activities. ... "The man I sent to investigate Miller just reported in. He found Miller murdered in his home, up in Alaska.” // "Who was it that we were talking to then --!" But there was no one who could provide an answer to that question. Campbell's Codec link with Miller had also been cut off, though the former eventually learned the truth after Mei Ling traced Miller's signal to within the base at Shadow Moses. Before Campbell could warn him, Snake unwittingly activated Metal Gear REX due to Liquid's trickery, who then mockingly revealed his true identity. Personality and traits Kazuhira Miller often wore aviator sunglasses, even in times where sunglasses would not have been appropriate, such as while indoors or driving during stormy weather. He also wore a Rolex watch on his left wrist during his time with the Militaires Sans Frontières. Because of his formerly commanding a guerilla unit prior to joining MSF, his MSF uniform was a modified version of a guerilla outfit, complete with a yellow scarf. Because of his experiences during his youth, he vowed to not allow himself to become a pauper. In addition, he felt he didn't really belong in Japan due to both his lack of a family register, as well as his being mocked by the Japanese children in his neighborhood for his Western appearance during his childhood. He also viewed himself as being a byproduct of war. Aside from speaking Japanese and English, Miller was also knowledgeable in Spanish. During his time as Big Boss's second in command, Miller supplied Big Boss information relating to various factions, such as the FSLN. However, he was known to make mistakes on his analyses, such as when he told Big Boss that the origin of the FSLN's nickname, the "watermelon sellers," was due to their smuggling weapons inside hollowed out watermelons, when it was actually due to General Sandino's nickname sounding similar to the Spanish word for watermelon, "Sandía"; something that Big Boss didn't discover until after a conversation with FSLN comandante Amanda. Miller was a recording fanatic, which resulted in him suggesting that they reverse-engineer the Walkman prototype that was supplied to them by Paz and Galvez/Zadornov. He also enjoyed listening to train sounds, although this led to a disagreement with Cecile Cosima Caminandes, the latter of whom expressed disgust at trains, and considered him "less civilized." Although Miller did ultimately care for the MSF and never discarded his kindness, he was willing to mercilessly use them to his own ends if need be,This is revealed in an interview with Miller's Japanese voice actor, Tomokazu Sugita, released after Peace Walker's Japanese release. and was willing to secretly work with Cipher as a business partner in their plan to reinstate Big Boss into the Patriots as long as MSF at was allowed to expand. He later regretted both that decision as well as his earlier hiding it from Big Boss, after learning about Cipher's willingness to eliminate the MSF due to Big Boss's refusal to rejoin. Miller was also a trained helicopter pilot, having piloted a Huey over to the U.S. missile base in Nicaragua to aid Big Boss in stopping Coldman's plans, as well as piloting it back to Mother Base afterwards. During his time with the MSF, Miller had a bit of a womanizing problem. On one occasion, he had gone out with two of the female members of the MSF at exactly the same time, causing them to report it to Big Boss. Big Boss then read Miller the riot act (presumably as the latter's punishment for his womanizing behavior), leading Miller to argue with Big Boss that caused them to get into a brawl in the showers, which Paz ended up witnessing. When recording this event in her audio diary, Paz also implied that Miller's going out with multiple females was a frequent occurrence.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Paz's Diary - 8th Entry http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kie5hwjouNo Similarly, he attempted to get into a relationship with Cecile due to her status as a blond parisenne, although their relationship amounted to disagreements, starting with their choice of recording sounds.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cecile > Costa Rican Birds > Birds in General > Cassette Dansuke He also once ordered for Mother Base to be stockpiled with French Wine so they could "drink like they do in the old country" in an unsubtle attempt at impressing Cecile, although this only led to her becoming even more incensed with him, as he picked wine made in 1972, which he didn't realize was a terrible year for France's wine industry.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Files > Briefing Library > Cecile > France > Wine He didn't try to hit on Paz Ortega Andrade, however, even though he secretly knew she wasn't who she claimed herself to be, implying that he did have some restraint in regards to his womanizing behavior. Miller was apparently a very bad singer, as he attempted to give a Japanese lullaby via guitar to an ill Paz, but apparently blew it.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Library > Data Files > Paz's Diary > 6th Entry His lack of singing ability was referred to later when Paz mentioned that she had to join the band in order to avoid letting Miller be the singer.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing Library > Data Files > Paz's Diary > 9th Entry Miller's favorite food was curry.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). The Model Viewer descriptions of the various curry items reveals this. Miller also knew about Solid Snake's status as a clone of Big Boss, and seemed to be aware of Cipher's plans of using him as an insurance policy, although he never told him of this. In his later life, Miller was one of the few people Snake deeply respected, as Snake personally admitted that Miller was the only person he would rather have in a foxhole with him. Although he did view Big Boss as a friend, he did nonetheless side against him in Zanzibar Land. He saw Big Boss as a true commrade, as evidenced by his recollection of how they first met: having initially wanted to kill him regardless of himself after Big Boss destroyed his unit in 1972, Colombia. His conversations with Big Boss would vary from teasing jokes''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing File > Miller > Camoflague> Naked '''Naked Snake (Big Boss):' You're busting my balls aren't you Kaz? // 'Kazuhira Miller: Little bit, yeah! to sincere, moving displays of his heart.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Briefing File > Miller > Upbringing> 'Kazuhira Miller: Unconfirmed history McDonell Miller, prior to joining the MSF and FOXHOUND, had participated in the Vietnam War, and was once placed in a POW camp and interrogated by the Vietcong, although he later managed to escape, decapitating the head interrogator in the process.Metal Gear Solid, Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2008). Master Miller: You know, I was tortured in 'Nam. The Vietcong were vicious little bastards. But I had the satisfaction of blowing the brains out of the chief interrogator when I escaped. While serving in FOXHOUND, one of the various radio codes that Miller taught Snake was changing the frequency by claiming to change cigarette brands,Metal Gear Solid, Raymond Benson, Del Rey Books (2008). "What's up?" // "Solid Snake, I need you to change brands. Those cigarettes you like are going out of style." // "Do you have a suggestion?" // "I like the ones with the gold band, twenty-three percent nicotine and seven percent tar." // "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks." and also taught Snake how to determine whether a person was lying by their eyes. Between his retirement and death, Miller worked out in his makeshift gym in his basement three hours a day, with one of his exercises including punching his punching bag in order to take his mind off the fact that he was alone in his retirement. In addition, he kept a weapon in every room in case of a break-in, including a Glock 9mm and other handguns behind a clipboard inside the gym. His house was also close to the Canadian border in Alaska. His reasons for moving to Alaska upon his retirement was so he could pursue the subject of studying various Alaskan legends and folklore due to it being an subject he invested a lot of interest in.Metal Gear Solid Official Mission Handbook, Millenium Books (1999). In 2005, Miller was murdered in his home by a nerve toxin (which Miller guessed was sevoflurane) after his assassin managed to somehow arrive at his house without a vehicle on treacherous terrain, silence one of his huskies mid-howl, and break the circuit box for the house's central alarm system. According to Solid Snake, Master Miller was not a talkative type, which Liquid Snake attempted to emulate while impersonating him. However, Liquid exaggerated this characteristic, causing Snake to become slightly suspicious, especially during a conversation regarding Nikita missiles. Behind the scenes Master Miller first appeared in Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake, where he was originally depicted as an Asian-looking man with black hair. In Metal Gear Solid, Miller is depicted with blond hair and aviator sunglasses. Revisions of Metal Gear 2 in the re-released versions depicted Miller in this design. In the English re-release version of Metal Gear 2, Miller's first name was mistakenly spelled as "McDonnell." Because of this, his original rendition was also the only game he appears in where he doesn't wear his sunglasses. His original biography, given in the MSX2 manual (and included in the Metal Gear Solid 4 Database) stated that he was a third generation Japanese American, and was born in the United States sixty years after his grandparents immigrated there from Japan, though this account was later retconned in Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. In addition, although his bio in the Metal Gear 2 manual implied that he was hired into FOXHOUND as a survival trainer after the Outer Heaven Uprising, this was later retconned in Metal Gear Solid via some dialogue, with Codec conversations that revealed that Miller taught Solid Snake the concept of utilizing the cardboard box trick, which implied that he joined FOXHOUND before Snake joined, and thus before the Outer Heaven Uprising. ''Metal Gear Solid'' Master Miller is murdered prior to the events of Metal Gear Solid, with his role on Solid Snake's radio support team impersonated by Liquid Snake. His character portrait in the game's Codec screen is that of Miller, complete with sunglasses, though Liquid's actual physical resemblance is used during some moments of fourth wall breaking; he physically "unmasks" himself to the player via the Codec screen, upon revealing his true identity, and later asks Snake whether he liked "his sunglasses." These actions, however, were kept within the novelization. Depending on which ventilation shaft the player entered through, Master Miller's introductory call to Snake will be slightly different. If the player entered the bottom ventilation shaft, Miller will talk to Snake about the species of rodents inside the shaft that Snake is following, the Alaskan field mice, and also explain that they have a tendency to eat any young that isn't their own, stating that it is a survival instinct to ensure their genes are passed on, which briefly foreshadows the revelation on how Snake was conceived. Earlier in the game, during Solid Snake's fight with Liquid's Hind D, if the player attempts to contact Miller by Codec, there will be no response. This serves as a bit of foreshadowing as to who "Miller" really is. Similarly, if the player tries to contact Miller by Codec during Solid Snake's fight with the M1 Abrams Tank piloted by Vulcan Raven or during the Genome Soldiers storming the prison area, there will be no response. While Master Miller (Liquid Snake in disguise) was trying to convey his suspicions about Naomi Hunter by pointing out various flaws in her backstory, he claimed that he used to work for the FBI. As Solid Snake stated that he was unaware of this, this may have been a lie crafted by Liquid Snake. Although Metal Gear Solid heavily implies that Liquid was involved in Miller's death, the identity of the person who physically killed him has never been confirmed. Prior to the second end credits of Peace Walker, a timeline states that Miller was killed in his home by an "unknown assailant." Master Miller appeared as a hallucination in both the Metal Gear Solid digital comic and the novelization, although in a different manner in each of the two. In the former, Master Miller managed to somehow dispose of Psycho Mantis, and then get Snake to the REX hangar, only for the both of them to be "ambushed" by Liquid Snake and Revolver Ocelot. Snake managed to deduce it was an illusion after seeing Revolver Ocelot retaining both arms (his right arm was amputated earlier by Gray Fox). In the latter, Master Miller also appeared, having presumably disposed of Psycho Mantis, although after exiting through a door, they somehow end up at Kiddieland, with Miller later disappearing. ''Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots'' Master Miller makes a vocal cameo in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, when, while crawling through a ventilation duct in the tank hangar in Act 4, an audio flashback of when Miller, actually Liquid Snake, contacted Snake while crawling through the vents. His voice is also heard when Snake takes the elevator down to the underground base, with an audio flashback of Miller telling Snake that Naomi Hunter may be a spy. In addition, a "ghost" of Miller, based on his face portrait from Metal Gear Solid, will apparate in a photograph. ''Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker'' Some fans have speculated that Miller's line of dialogue during Peace Walker's opening ("Finally, we can leave all that crap in San Hieronymo behind...") is a reference of Hideo Kojima's views on Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops. However, it seems more likely that he is just stating he is glad Big Boss can put those events behind him. In an eerie coincidence to Miller's fate in Metal Gear Solid (being impersonated by British-raised Liquid Snake throughout the game), Miller's English voice actor was British-born Robin Atkin Downes. According to Kojima, Miller's design was partly based on the captain from Westworld per his request, although the development team never heard of the character.http://www.twitlonger.com/show/gr57o8 "I ordered my staff Kazuhira Miller to make a look like the captain starred in "West World" directed by Michael Crichton but no one in our studio knew it." Miller's view of the Militaires Sans Fontieres as being a "new type of business" foreshadows the development of the war economy and the spread of PMC activity across the world, as portrayed in Metal Gear Solid 4. Also, his reference to the war economly likewise refers to the economy in the same game. The ending scene (where Miller is explaining that he felt they would be an important asset in the world economy when explaining his motives for being involved in Cipher's plan alongside Paz and Zadornov) was also first exposed to the public in the beginning and end of the Tactical Espionage Operations trailer. Miller is a unique staff member at Mother Base, available from the start of the game. He requests Big Boss assign him to any of the unit divisions as they were initially understaffed. His skill ("Mother Base Deputy Commander") increases morale of all staff on assigned team. However, if he is assigned to the Combat Unit he cannot be used in missions. His job is also listed as MSF Subcommander. *Life: 7000 *Psyche: 7000 *GMP: 7875 *Combat Unit: B''' **Shoot: '''B **Reload: B''' **Throw: '''B **Place: B''' **Walk Speed: '''B **Run Speed: B''' **Fight: '''B **Defense: B''' *R&D Team: '''B *Mess Hall Team: A''' *Medical Team: '''B *Intel Team: A''' If the player (either as Big Boss or another MSF member) calls Miller while wearing his uniform during a mission, he will tell the player that he gave them a dirty uniform, as he goes by a certain fashion routine.Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). '''Miller: (Codec) Ah! Taking some fashion cues from me, eh?Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010) Miller: Sorry about the smell. I lent you a dirty uniform instead of a clean one. In addition, some of his calls will have him remarking that it "looks like viewing himself in a mirror."Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: (Codec) It's like looking in a mirror... and requesting that the soldier not "cause any trouble by dressing up like Miller"Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, Kojima Productions (2010). Kazuhira Miller: (Codec) Just don't go causing any trouble while you're dressed like me. to Big Boss and a MSF Male soldier, respectively, foreshadowing the fact that Liquid Snake will pose as Miller in order to trick Solid Snake into activating Metal Gear REX during the events of Metal Gear Solid. If the player rescues a female POW via Fulton recovery, Miller will remark "oooh, all right!" and "nice" instead of his usual comments regarding a successful retrieval, which goes in line with him being a playboy. An Extra Op featured in Peace Walker portrays Miller as being bisexual, with Big Boss having the opportunity to go on a date with him to the beach. The humorous tone of this mission (similar to the "Date with Paz"), along with Miller's womanizing character throughout the story, suggests non-canonicity. S-ranking the mission will also result in players acquiring the Miller uniform as a usable uniform for Extra Ops and Main Ops, although the calls throughout the mission the uniform is worn in imply that Kazuhira Miller simply loaned it to the player (as either Big Boss or one of the MSF Soldiers) for use in the mission. The progress of the Date with Kaz mission is similar to the Date with Paz mission. Namely, the player can give pre-selected COOP Codec calls to Miller to either boost his affinity or lower it, placing a magazine in front of Kaz will get him to react, completing the mission involves using the love box, failing the mission has him storming off, and using the Battle Cry will result in a Codec conversation between the other members of MSF. However, there are some differences: the Codec calls are completely optional, and Kaz will simply react to Big Boss wearing a naked uniform of any kind, whereas Paz would run away if he wears a naked uniform of any kind. In addition, if the player decides to wear the swim trunks, Kaz will wear a speedo. Also, if the player utilizes CQC on Miller, not only can the player managed to take the opportunity to get the Patriot design specs from Miller while he is unconscious, but it would also result in a tremendous boost in affinity from Miller, which often makes getting an S-rank much easier in comparison to the Date with Paz mission. Also, beating him up hard enough will also result in his sunglasses breaking. When commencing the Main Op "Head to the Control Tower," the sounds of an engine can be heard in the background while Miller is giving the mission details, since he and the other MSF soldiers are preparing to aid Snake, via helicopter. Kazuhira Miller is also the only major character other than Big Boss to get his own action figure under the Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker line for Square Enix's toy-making subsidiary Play Arts Kai. Similar to Big Boss's Battle Dress action figure, Miller can also be customized into an MSF soldier wearing his uniform. Also similar to the Battle Dress action figure, Miller's figure does not come with a passcode that unlocks a volunteer soldier. Both Miller and Snake's respective action figures were also included in a limited edition set that included the Love Box that was released for Japanese events. Similarly, he's also the only major character besides Big Boss to have a cover for one of the releases for Peace Walker dedicated to him. Kazuhira Miller and Vladimir Zadornov share the same motion capture actor, Takashi Kubo. In the secret call, it was revealed that Miller was aware of Solid Snake's familial ties with Big Boss, serving as a minor retcon from Metal Gear Solid, where Colonel Campbell stated that the only ones aware of Snake's true relationship with Big Boss, as well as what truly happened at Zanzibar Land, were Snake and himself. ''Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes'' Kazuhira Miller was hinted in the trailer to be a returning character for the upcoming game Metal Gear Solid: Ground Zeroes. At one point, he tells Big Boss shortly after he arrives at Camp Omega "Excellent, Snake. Age hasn't slowed you down one bit!", something that Roy Campbell will tell Solid Snake when infiltrating Shadow Moses in Metal Gear Solid and its remake The Twin Snakes, should the player board an elevator quickly and without alerting the guards. Other appearances ''Super Smash Bros Brawl'' Master Miller appears as a sticker in Brawl, based on "his" appearance in Metal Gear Solid and its remake, The Twin Snakes. Characters equipped with Miller's sticker will have their battering resistance increased by 7. E3 Battle Kazuhira Miller later made a reappearance in the Konami-sponsored event E3 Battle, where he faced off against Rat Patrol Team 01. He ended up losing to the combined efforts of Rat Patrol Team 01, despite his extensive combat experience.Metal Gear Solid facebook page Round 1, Day 2 of our Konami E3 Battle continues with 8 new match-ups @ www.konami.com/e3/battle/ It's up to you to determine which characters will make it to Round 2, so vote now for who you think will win! Will Kaz be able use his experience to defeat the combined force of RAT PATROL 01? You decide!— with Azrael Dumas and Rodrigo Vergara. His bio for the site erroneously lists Miller's first appearance in Metal Gear Solid rather than Metal Gear 2: Solid Snake. Gallery Mgspw-miller-cg.jpg|Full character model from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker. Miller.jpg|Wallpaper from the Metal Gear Solid: Piece Walker website. File:110215163003.JPG|Close-up of Kazuhira Miller, circa 1974. File:110215162644.JPG|Kazuhira Miller, circa 1974. File:110215162451.JPG|Kazuhira Miller, circa 1974. 110210155455.JPG|Kaz in a bathing suit. Metal gear toys (1).jpg|Kazuhira Miller action figure (and an MSF soldier action figure wearing Miller's uniform). Metal gear toys (3).jpg|Kazuhira Miller action figure. P9230009.JPG|Kazuhira Miller's uniform (being worn by Big Boss). 111212191951.JPG|Miller w/ broken glasses. Kazuhira Miller artwork in bonus art packet 001.jpg|Kazuhira Miller artwork in promotional art packet. Note that some of the artwork shows him without his sunglasses. References de:Master Miller Miller, Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Miller, Kazuhira Category:Male